When a large work piece is being cut by a table saw, radial arm saw or power mitre box, supplemental support for the work piece must be provided to assure safe and accurate cutting of the work piece.
An extension table for a saw may be provided as disclosed in the Rodrigues U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,623. This extension table is pivotally mounted to the saw support stand. A free standing roller support attachment for work benches is shown in the Harris U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,279.
The prior art supplemental work piece support devices all suffer from the fact that they are complicated to use and manufacture and expensive to buy for the home workshop operator.
What is needed is an attachment that can be mounted on a conventional sawhorse that is simple in construction, effective in providing the required supplemental support and simple to manufacture and inexpensive to buy.